<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The stars lean in a little closer all because of you. by Kroolea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172382">The stars lean in a little closer all because of you.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kroolea/pseuds/Kroolea'>Kroolea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ahsoka makes him return Din's son, Fix-It, Luke is dumb, Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Reunions, he's trying though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:47:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kroolea/pseuds/Kroolea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"What does that word mean, he keeps saying it." Luke questions curiously.</p><p> </p><p>Ahsoka is silent for a moment. "It means father."</p><p>---</p><p>Luke takes Grogu to meet Ahsoka, it turns out their paths have already crossed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin &amp; Grogu | Baby Yoda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>642</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The stars lean in a little closer all because of you.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mando'a translations since there only 2 of them.</p><p>Buir - parent (used as father in this story)<br/>Ad'ika - little one</p><p>This is not beta'd bc I wrote it in like 20 minutes</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Luke exits his ship slowly, Grogu in his arms cooing slightly.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Luke would be lying to himself if he said the little kid wasn't adorable. Grogu lifted his head and looked around, recognition in his dark eyes.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Sssska!" He giggles. Luke furrows his brow.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Ahsoka?" Luke offers, Grogu nods vigorously. Luke chuckles and picks up the small boy.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The city is loud with activity. Luke smiles at people as they greet him. The air smells sweet and children play in the streets.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Well, well, if it isn't Skyguy Jr."  Ahsoka teases, Luke laughs as she ruffles his hair.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Grogu?!" Ahsoka suddenly realizes the child in Luke's arms, she holds out her hand and Grogu grabs it, chirping happily. Luke furrows his brow.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You know each other?" He says slowly. She looks up and laughs.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Of course. This little one's <em>buir</em> came to me to train him." They enter an empty room. Ahsoka motions for Luke to sit. When he does, she sits across from him.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Buuuir! Buuuir!!" Grogu repeats, Ahsoka chuckles.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"That's right." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Luke sets Grogu on the floor. Grogu toddles over to Ahsoka, extending his hands for her to pick him up. She complies, tickling his chin.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"What does that word mean, he keeps saying it." Luke questions curiously.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Ahsoka is silent for a moment. "It means father in Mando'a." She explains.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Luke's face pales. "Father? But they weren't related."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"They could have been, you never know, he could be hiding long ears under the helmet." She jokes, Luke frowns. Did the Mandalorian never take the helmet off?</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"He didn't. He took it off before Grogu left."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Ahsoka's smile falls. "He did?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Luke nods. "He seemed pretty upset. He cried. I sense that Grogu misses him quite a bit."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Ahsoka's eyes widen. "You can't train him." She hisses, not angrily, more like mildly annoyed.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"But-"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"He has a <em>buir</em> that loves him very much. You can't seperate them. Grogu is too attached."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Attachments aren't bad-" Luke attempts to protest. Ahsoka shakes her head.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Luke, you must return him to his father. He is too young to really learn what you can teach him. His father loves him very much."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Luke looks at Grogu, who is looking up at Ahsoka. He looks over at Luke, cocking his head.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Do you want to go back with your <em>buir</em>?" Ahsoka asks Grogu.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Grogu's face lights up. "<em>Buir</em>! <em>Buir</em>!"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"He... He wanted to come with me." Luke doesn't understand.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"He is a child." Ahsoka says plainly. "He needs to be with his father."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Luke nods. He knows that now.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Grogu keeps repeating "Buir, buir, buir." The entire as Luke punches in coordinates for Nevarro, where the Mandalorian was last spotted.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>As they land Grogu is instantly on high alert. Luke doesn't know how he missed how much Grogu loves the Mandalorian.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"<em>BUIR</em>!" Grogu squeals before Luke even sees the Mandalorian.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The Mandalorian's head snaps back so quickly Luke wonders if the action hurt a little. He doesn't have his helmet on, Luke thinks back to Ahsoka's words.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Grogu?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"<em>Buir, buir, buir." </em>Grogu wiggles out of Luke's grasp and toddles toward the Mandalorian.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Luke watches as Grogu's father mets Grogu and spins him around. "<em>Ad'ika</em>."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"<em>Buir</em>."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Luke smiles. Someday, he may train this little one but for now he's content to leave the two of them be.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>